inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Dragonfly
Kevin Dragonfly (Ryugo Someoka in Japanese) is the second striker of Raimon Soccer Club. He is one the earliest member to join the club. Story He was walking around in his school, when he saw the soccer club. So both he and Steve deicded to join the soccer and then the other members showed up. Apperance He has pink hair and tan skin. He also has a mould on his chin.he has a black dot on his left chin Personality He is a bit aggressive but is actually a nice guy. He never wants to lose to Axel or Shawn and didn't give up the ace striker seat.But he is really a odd friend of both Axel and Shawn. He can easily get angry like when one of Zeus Jr High players mocks his teammates or when Axel left the team and was replaced by Shawn Frost. Plot Season 1: He was seen in the soccer club with the other members playing video games, eating chips and reading magazines. Mark told them to practice but, none of them did because theyhad no field to train on. When he and the others heard about their exebition with Royal, they got very suprised and they couldn't win. Soon when after Nathan joined the soccer club, he been watching Mark doing special training like the others. They asked for special training so, they beat Royal. After the Royal match was finished, he suddently got jealous of Axel Blaze and tried create his own special move, but failed. When Mark told Him that he is Kevin Dragonfly and has his own soccer, he kept trying to make his own shot. Finally he was able his own Killer shot called ' Dragon Crash ' . In the match agaisnt Occult Jr High, he combinted his Killer Shot with Axel's Fire Tornado, to create Dragon Tornado. This helped them win the match with 4 - 3. Season 2: When Coach Lina kicked Axel Blaze out the team he got mad, and when his spot was about to be replaced by Shawn Frost he got even madder. Soon he started to take a liking to Shawn. He also created a new move called Wyner Crash, which helped Raimon win agaisnt Gemini Storms. Later he and Shawn combinted their Wyvern Crash and Eternal Blizzard to make Wyvern Blizzard that helped Raimon get passed Joe's Beast Fang. Soon Kevin got injuired and was forced to leave the team but he told Mark that he will come back soon. He was then seen with the old raimon members challeging the new raimon, as Alieas Academy's final final team The Dark Emperors. Soon he and the other got in their sences and turned back to good. akevin is the best in the world Season 3: He was called up as one of the candidates for the Japan natinoal team, but failed. He was seen later training, he told Mark that repersentives can be switched so, he wouldn't give up. Later on he replaced Shawn, when he got injured. In the match agaisnt England's Knights of Oueens he revealed to have a new move called Dragon Slayer and with it scores their first point in the World Stadium. When Inazuma Japan were having their match agasint Brazil's national team, The Kingdom in the semi final, he, Axel and Xavier made a chain shot move. That helped tie the score 2-2. After the IFF Tournament was over he and the others went back to Raimon for the Gurduation Ceremony. Special techniques Dragon Crash: '''Kevin kicks the ball to the goal with a blue dragon following it. '''Dragon Tornado : '''Kevin uses Dragon Crash and kicks the in the air , where Axel uses Fire Tornado and shoots the ball to the Goal. '''Wyvern Crash: Wyvern Blizzard: Dragon Slayer: Willy Glass Crash: Last death zone : Death zone nr 2 Trivia *Many of his moves are based on dragons, which is a pun for his name Dragonfly. Category:Raimon Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Characters Category:Offense